looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wizard
thumb|300px|right The Wizard is the name of the Merrie Melodie sung by Damon Jones in Sunday Night Slice. It is the second song to be sung by Damon Jones, but the first to be spoken by Daffy Duck, the tweflth Merrie Melodie, and the first to be a heavy metal music video. This is clearly based on Daffy's exaggerated falsehood about him being a wizard since The Jailbird and Jailbunny. Lyrics Behold the wizard. Beware his powers. Unspeakable powers. Under the gaze of the necromancer. A silver staircase starts to rise. People stand on it and marvel at the power shooting from his eyes. Cold food becomes hot again, When his spell unfolds With a mere wave of his hand, his hot dog will explode! In the presence of the wizard, Traffic will stop at his will. He can cross the street, no problem, as the cars bow down in front of him. Channels on the TV change. He's still in his chair. Then he pulls his magic wand, and reclines in the air. By the dim light of the dream realm's black sun, the Wizard climbs the frozen waterfall of Voldrini in search of Celestia, the guardian of infinite power. When suddenly a terrible Garlon appears and attacks with ice, but the Wizard is undeterred. The Garlon roars and unleashes the most sinister wind, but the wizard is undeterred. The Garlon summons the stones of Prophynia, but the wizard is undeterred. Calling upon the powers of the ancient, the wizard conjures a sacred fire and casts his foe into the molten maw of an insatiable Gort. Thanks, Gort. Ahh, Celestia. I think you're going to enjoy this. The Wizard stands on the precipice of ultimate power The gates open to reveal... Ooh! How long was I asleep? Three days. You have a bed, you know. I'm starving. I gotta get something to eat. Famished from his latest quest, the wizard seeks a snack. He sets sail for ecstasy at the Quesadilla Shack. He is the wizard! The mystical wizard! Trivia *This is the first Merrie Melodie to not begin with the usual title card opening. Instead, it is replaced with a burst of flames showing the title "Daffy Duck the Wizard" in medieval style. *This is the longest Merrie Melodie music video to be made, with 3:59 minutes. *A boar like Pumbaa from The Lion King appears in the video trying to get a chicken. *Daffy's silver skullcap as "The Wizard" is inspired by the costume piece worn by actor, Nicol Williamson, in the 1981 Movie "Excalibur" playing the wizard, Merlin. *The Melodie is based on Dungeons & Dragons *The tune and the rendition of the intro song are clearly patterned after Black Sabbath's early 70s hit "Children of the Grave", sung by Ozzy Osbourne on the album "Master of Reality". *This song is also sung by Damon Jones. *In one scene, Daffy watches a battle between a giant gorilla and a tyrannosaurus rex, which may be a reference to King Kong *Bugs made a cameo appearance in this Merrie Melodie when Daffy asks him how long was he asleep, Bugs told him he had slept for 3 days and that he has a bed. *Ironically, this is Bugs and Daffy's second appearance in the Merrie Melodies. *This is the first merrie melody that features Daffy Duck alone if Bugs' cameo near the end doesn't count. *When Daffy is watching TV before falling asleep, he's watching Steve St, James:Off Duty Cop. *this shows the quesadilla shack for the first time. *This is the first Melodie to be featured in anime and regular animation. Gallery Snapshot20110915122827.png|''Behold the Wizard'' Snapshot20110915122855.png|''Beware his powers'' Snapshot20110915122908.png|''Unspeakable powers'' Snapshot20110915122922.png|''Under the gaze of...'' Snapshot20110915122932.png|''...the necromancer...'' Snapshot20110915122937.png|''...a silver staircase starts to rise.'' Snapshot20110915122949.png|''People stand on it and marvel at the power shooting from his eyes.'' Snapshot20110915122956.png|''Cold food becomes...'' Snapshot20110915123001.png|''...hot again...'' Snapshot20110915123008.png|''...when his spell unfolds'' Snapshot20110915123025.png|''With a mere wave...'' Snapshot20110915123035.png|''...of his hand...'' Snapshot20110915123037.png|''...his hot dog will explode!" Snapshot20110915123050.png|''In the presence...'' Snapshot20110915123055.png|''...of the Wizard...'' Snapshot20110915123106.png|''...traffic will stop...'' Snapshot20110915123109.png|''...at his will.'' Snapshot20110915123115.png|''He can cross the street, no problem'' Snapshot20110915123119.png|''Channels on the...'' Snapshot20110915123129.png|''...TV...'' Snapshot20110915123146.png|''...change'' Snapshot20110915123258.png|''He's still in...'' Snapshot20110915123309.png|''...his chair'' Snapshot20110915123325.png| Snapshot20110915123347.png|''By the dim light of the dream realm's black sun...'' Snapshot20110915123352.png|''...the Wizard climbs the frozen waterfall of Voldrini...'' Snapshot20110915123403.png|''... in search of Celestia, the guardian of infinite power'' Snapshot20110915123410.png|''When suddenly a terrible Garlon appears...'' Snapshot20110915123418.png|''...and attacks with ice, but the Wizard is undeterred.'' Snapshot20110915123433.png|''The Garlon roars and unleashes the most sinister wind, but the wizard is undeterred.'' Snapshot20110915123438.png|''The Garlon summons the stones of Prophynia...'' Snapshot20110915123452.png|''...but the wizard is undeterred.'' Snapshot20110915123459.png|''Calling upon the powers of the ancient, the wizard conjures a sacred fire...'' Snapshot20110915123501.png|''and casts his foe into the molten maw of an insatiable Gort.'' Snapshot20110915123511.png|''Thanks, Gort.'' Snapshot20110915123523.png|''Ahh, Celestia.'' Snapshot20110915123528.png|''I think you're going to enjoy this.'' Snapshot20110915123531.png| Snapshot20110915123534.png|''The Wizard stands on the precipice of ultimate power!'' Snapshot20110915123538.png|''The gates open to reveal...'' Snapshot20110915123543.png| Snapshot20110915123549.png|''Ooh! How long was I asleep?'' Snapshot20110915123601.png|''Famished from his...'' Snapshot20110915123610.png|''...latest quest...'' Snapshot20110915123616.png|''...the Wizard seeks a snack'' Snapshot20110915123636.png|''He sets sail...'' Snapshot20110915123644.png|''...for ecstacy...'' Snapshot20110915123651.png|''...at the...'' Snapshot20110915123654.png|''...Quesadilla Shack'' Snapshot20110915123709.png|''He is the Wizard!'' Snapshot20110915123713.png| Snapshot20110915123722.png|''The mystical...'' Snapshot20110915123732.png|''...Wizard!'' Snapshot20110915123735.png| Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies